dagashi_kashifandomcom-20200223-history
Checkmate!?
'''Checkmate!? '''is the first opening theme of the anime and is performed by MICHI. It was released on January 27, 2016 in two editions: Limited (CD+DVD) and Regular (CD Only). MICHI will be peforming the opening live at the AX 2016 for her first North American appearance this July 1, 2016 until July 4, 2016.(April 7, 2016). "ROKKA AND DAGASHI KASHI FANS, REJOICE! MICHI IS COMING TO AX 2016!". Anime Expo. Retrieved April 17, 2016.(April 9, 2016). "Anime Expo Hosts Your Lie In April Creator Naoshi Arakawa, Singer Michi". AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 17, 2016. Tracklist Limited Edition CD DVD Regular Edition Lyrics Full Version Japanese= Now, Hurry! Comin’ Fantasy! 夢を探してる 捜査線はヤブのなか きらきら光る 意思は 磨かなきゃ 風化してくだけ More, Boogie-Woogie! Wonder Line! 鼓動が波間で グラマラスな熱になる 言葉にならない予感 渦巻いて 胸が騒ぎだす 夏が色めきだす 青春群像劇には 縁のない はずなのに まるで「ギミック」「トリック」「ゴシップ」「ステップ」 総動員して 身を揺らせ 楽しんで さぁ 今 JAZZY でFUNNYな 即興で セッション! ここに始まる Play! キミと私とで ファンタスティック! 1度きりだけの Boy Meets Girl シュガーとスパイス ごちゃまぜに ジャイブして まだ 止めないで スキャンダル!「これからが最上級」って 神様のシナリオ 超えて 走りだしてく Go Round! なんだ かんだ Do You Understand!?「チェックメイトまで」 Now, Hurricane Fantasy! 縦横無尽に ハジケ飛ぶよ ポップコーンラバー 無邪気な表情で ココロ乱すのは 罪深き太陽 More, Boogie-Magic! Tender Line! 揺れるカゲロウが 妄想を駆り立ててく クラクラさせる隙に 何もかも 思い通りになる? 変わってくリアライズ 整合性とか要らない 願うまま あるがまま そんな「ナニが、ドウで、コウで、ドーナッツってんの?」って 無粋だわ 訊かないで さぁ ほら SUNNY でBUNNYな テンションで ライドオン! 夏のド真ん中 Fly! キミと私との ドラスティック! 出逢いこそ 未知のSuddenly ビターとスイート 唇で シェイクして もう 気づいてる!? シューティングスター 瞬く間 過ぎ去ってく オトナになる前に 交わす約束はきっと So Tight! フェイクのはずが リアル以上に リアルに感じる 一途なキセキ 待ち受ける世界 ずっと これから 一緒なら 続くでしょ? キミと私とで ファンタスティック! 1度きりだけの Boy Meets Girl シュガーとスパイス ごちゃまぜに ジャイブして まだ 止めないで スキャンダル!「これからが最上級」って 神様のシナリオ 超えて 走りだしてく Go Round! なんだ かんだ Do You Understand!?「チェックメイトまで」 |-| Romaji= Now , Hurry ! Comin? Fantasy ! yume o sagashiteru sōsa sen wa yabu no naka kirakira hikaru ishi wa migaka nakya fūka shi te ku dake More , Boogie – Woogie ! Wonder Line ! kodō ga namima de guramarasu na netsu ni naru kotoba ni nara nai yokan uzumai te mune ga sawagidasu natsu ga iromekidasu seishun gun zō geki ni wa en no nai hazu na noni marude ‘gimikku’ ‘torikku’ ‘goshippu’ ‘suteppu’ sōdōin shi te mi o yurase tanoshin de sā kon JAZZY de FUNNY na sokkyō de sesshon ! koko ni hajimaru Play ! kimi to watashi to de fantasutikku ! 1 do kiri dake no Boy Meets Girl shugā to supaisu go cha maze ni ja ibu shi te mada tome nai de sukyandaru !「korekara ga saijōkyū’ tte kamisama no shinario koe te hashiridashi te ku Go Round ! nan da kan da Do You Understand !?「chekkumeito made’ Now , Hurricane Fantasy ! jūōmujin ni hajike tobu yo poppukōn rabā mujaki na hyōjō de kokoro midasu no wa tsumibukaki taiyō More , Boogie – Magic ! Tender Line ! yureru kagerō ga mōsō o karitate te ku kurakura saseru hima ni nanimokamo omoidōri ni naru ? kawatte ku riaraizu seigō sei toka ira nai negau mama aru ga mama sonna ‘nani ga, dou de, kō de, dōnattsu tte n no ?」tte busui da wa kika nai de sā hora SUNNY de BUNNY na tenshon de raidoon ! natsu no do mannaka Fly ! kimi to watashi to no dorasutikku ! deai koso michi no Suddenly bitā to suīto kuchibiru de sheiku shi te mō kizuiteru !? shūtingu sutā shibatataku ma sugisatte ku otona ni naru mae ni kawasu yakusoku wa kitto So Tight ! feiku no hazu ga riaru ijō ni riaru ni kanjiru ichizu na kiseki machiukeru sekai zutto korekara issho nara tsuzuku desho ? kimi to watashi to de fantasutikku ! 1 do kiri dake no Boy Meets Girl shugā to supaisu go cha maze ni ja ibu shi te mada tome nai de sukyandaru !「korekara ga saijōkyū’ tte kamisama no shinario koe te hashiridashi te ku Go Round ! nan da kan da Do You Understand !?「chekkumeito made’ |-| English= Now, Hurry! Comin' Fantasy! The investigation is at a standstill! If you don't keep polishing your glistening intentions, they'll only fade from here on out More, Boogie-Woogie! Wonder Line! Our heart beats reach a glamorous heat amongst the waves! A premonition I can't put into words is stirring - my chest goes wild and summer is filled with color! I thought I wouldn't ever be involved in the drama of a youthful crowd, But this is like "gimmicks","tricks","gossips" and "steps"- So get your whole body involved, shake it up, and have some fun! Right now were having a jazzy, funny, impromptu session! Everything starts here: Play! You and me together are fantastic! A once in a lifetime "Boy meets Girl", So mix that sugar and spice, then make a messy jive! Please don't put an end to this scandal! "From here on out, everything'll be of the highest grade!" We'll go beyond God's scenario and keep on running - go round! More or less, do you understand? "This is gonna go until checkmate!" Now, Hurricane Fantasy! In all directions, We're gonna fly, Popcorn Lover! Disturbing our hearts with an innocent expression, is a sinful sun! More, Boogie-Magic! Tender Line! The swimming heat haze spurs these delusions on, And in the space of that dizziness,everything goes out as planned? The things we realize begin to change... There's no need for consistency - proceed as you wish; as you are! That kinda,"What- how- like this- 'donut'you think so?" Is so inelegant... Don't ask me those things! C'mon let's ride on with a sunny, bunny tension! Let's fly to the very middle of this summer! What we have between us is drastic! Our meeting is the ultimate unknown "suddenly", Using our lips to shake up this bitter and sweet! Have you noticed yet!? That shooting star passes us by, In a twinkling instant! Before we become adults, the promise we make will be so tight! What I thought was fake now feels more real than reality! This wholehearted miracle - the world awaiting us, Will keep on going as long as we're together, right? You and me together are fantastic! A once in a lifetime "Boy meets Girl", So mix that sugar and spice, then make a messy jive! Please don't put an end to this scandal! "From here on out, everything'll be of the highest grade!" We'll go beyond God's scenario and keep on running - go round! More or less, do you understand? "This is gonna go until checkmate!" ''*English lyrics are translated by Thaerin Philos of Lyrical Nonsense '' TV Version Japanese= More, Boogie-Woogie! Wonder Line! 鼓動が波間で グラマラスな熱になる 言葉にならない予感 渦巻いて 胸が騒ぎだす 夏が色めきだす 青春群像劇には 縁のない はずなのに まるで「ギミック」「トリック」「ゴシップ」「ステップ」 総動員して 身を揺らせ 楽しんで さぁ 今 JAZZY でFUNNYな 即興で セッション! ここに始まる Play! キミと私とで ファンタスティック! 1度きりだけの Boy Meets Girl シュガーとスパイス ごちゃまぜに ジャイブして まだ 止めないで スキャンダル!「これからが最上級」って 神様のシナリオ 超えて 走りだしてく Go Round! なんだ かんだ Do You Understand!?「チェックメイトまで」 |-| Romaji= More , Boogie – Woogie ! Wonder Line ! kodō ga namima de guramarasu na netsu ni naru kotoba ni nara nai yokan uzumai te mune ga sawagidasu natsu ga iromekidasu seishun gun zō geki ni wa en no nai hazu na noni marude ‘gimikku’ ‘torikku’ ‘goshippu’ ‘suteppu’ sōdōin shi te mi o yurase tanoshin de sā kon JAZZY de FUNNY na sokkyō de sesshon ! koko ni hajimaru Play ! kimi to watashi to de fantasutikku ! 1 do kiri dake no Boy Meets Girl shugā to supaisu go cha maze ni ja ibu shi te mada tome nai de sukyandaru !「korekara ga saijōkyū’ tte kamisama no shinario koe te hashiridashi te ku Go Round ! nan da kan da Do You Understand !?「chekkumeito made’ |-| English= More, Boogie-Woogie! Wonder Line! Our heart beats reach a glamorous heat amongst the waves! A premonition I can't put into words is stirring - my chest goes wild and summer is filled with color! I thought I wouldn't ever be involved in the drama of a youthful crowd, But this is like "gimmicks","tricks","gossips" and "steps"- So get your whole body involved, shake it up, and have some fun! Right now were having a jazzy, funny, impromptu session! Everything starts here: Play! You and me together are fantastic! A once in a lifetime "Boy meets Girl", So mix that sugar and spice, then make a messy jive! Please don't put an end to this scandal! "From here on out, everything'll be of the highest grade!" We'll go beyond God's scenario and keep on running - go round! More or less, do you understand? "This is gonna go until checkmate!" Characters in Order of Appearance *Shidare Hotaru *Shikada Kokonotsu *Shikada Yō *Endō Saya *Endō Tō Gallery Trivia *There are four versions of the opening and it has notable differences from Episode 1 to Episode 4 **The fourth version was used in Episode 4 and so on. References Category:Music Category:Opening